Chopped n Screwed
by purpleface14
Summary: he showed all the signs. He said I was cute. He hugged me, held me close, kissed me. But at the time I told him my true feeling, he said he didn’t want a girlfriend. He said he needed time to study. So why is it now he has a girlfriend that isn’t me.


**Title: Chopped and Screwed**

**Summary: he showed all the signs. He said I was cute. He hugged me, held me close, kissed me. But at the time I told him my true feeling, he said he didn't want a girlfriend. He said he needed time to study. So why is it now he has a girlfriend that isn't me.**

**Characters: Naruto, Hinata, Kiba.**

**Authors note: hey fanfic people! I'm not dead. I'm right here. I just been like super busy…and lazy. So yeah. I missed you guys. Guess what I made it into college! And –drum roll- I have a boyfriend! Haha. So yeah. That's why I was so busy. Had a summer job and stuff. Now. Please do read on.**

--

_Naruto Uzamaki is now in a relationship. _I rubbed my eyes and blinked. Was this for real? It couldn't be… it just couldn't. For like the last three months we've been talking he knows my feelings for him and his answer was I don't have time for a girlfriend now. I need to study. Who the hell was he kidding? I should have known from the beginning it was basically the same with that Kiba. That bastard. I remember that boy like it was yesterday.

It was the beginning of a new school year. The last school year for me. And I was a new me. Summer had ended and I had gotten out of my shy phase, and that's when I saw him he was standing next to my locker. He looked like a God…. Okay I'm over exaggerating. He was cute. And new. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to him instantly. Nice color, he had that type of mysterious aura and a cute smile. And of course we dint talk instantly. No I got a friend to introduce us and after that we hit it off. We pretty much exchanged emails and talked like every night, exchanging information, learning new things about each other. Yes he hugged me every day in school and that would make my day. He told me he liked me. I asked to hang with me and my friends one night he said he was busy. So yeah I should have seen that as a rejection, but id dint. Anyway to quicken the pace and let you know why Kiba is a Bastard. I'll skip a month of boring detail. It was a schools sports meet. Oh yeah and so you wont be confused we aren't talking. I didn't know how to explain it then or understand the reason why I had been avoiding him in school and online….but u guess what he had let slip would explain it. So yeah I was sitting on the bleachers and he was a few seats in front, we made eye contact a few times and some how the hypnotizing smile brought me down to hum. We started talking and somehow he said he had a girlfriend. And that was when everything he said was blocked out. Yes I was shocked, because I remember me asking him if he was single a month ago. He told me yes. So there was no way he could have been dating a next girl for three months. He was getting so close to me playing with my emotions, and in the end all I could say was I hate him. No one plays with Hinata. So yeah I cut him off. And he wondered why? Like I cared.

And yes I went through a month or two of school angry, hurt, avoiding Kiba, But you know what they say, what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. And that's where's Naruto comes in.

Now you see Naruto was a different story. I knew him for about a year and no I didn't have a crush on him at that time. He always used to give me hugs and hold me close. Tease ne, I remember when we first met, it to was at a sports thing. I always wanted to be his friend but u was to shy to talk to him. Well he came to me and asked me to use my iPod. Of course I looked at him in a strange way. I didn't know him at the time, so I didn't trust him. So he traded with me. Haha! He game me his watch to hold while he used my iPod. That was the first time we met. Months passed, we were still friends we hardly talked because we were in different classes but uf we passed each other in the halls we'd always hug or he'd wink at me. I guess the reason I was blinded by Naruto cuteness was because I was busy with Kiba, plus to say the truth I knew I'd probably never had a chance with him. I mean come on shy girl with the class clown. It just wouldn't work out. But even though I knew what would come out in the end I still got a crush on him. So yeah I told him. Through a friend of course, and after that things changed between us. At first he ignored me. Then he got friendlier. The hugs lasted longer and so did the talks….he basically told me he like me when he mouthed it to me. He asked me if I missed him. We'd flirt. And the last thing what he did gave me hope that he liked me to. He kissed me! On the cheek but still. Boys just don't do that with out some sort of feelings for the person. I should have known he was playing with me. He didn't want a girlfriend; he said he had to study.

So why is it that he's in a relationship? You know if he didn't like me he could have just told me. I'd understand. I'm used to it.

A smile came onto my lips and I laughed. Boy Hinata you sure know how to pick 'em. I cut off the computer and continued my day with a smile. For little did I know I found my very own prince charming a few weeks later.

--

**Author note: -cough- . haahahahaha,. Review! Please. I got back into my writing groove. Good news. I got more stories I'd like to write. Bad news I'm going on vacation tomorrow so yeah you will have to wait! **

**Any questions you want to ask me go ahead. Any request that's fine with me. Review! Please.**

**-purpleface14.**


End file.
